battridewarfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider IXA
Kamen Rider IXA is a character in the Battride War series. The first identity of IXA was started from 2008 - onwards identity, Keisuke Nago, in Burst Form on the first Battride War game, later accompanied by the first primary IXA of 1986, Otoya Kurenai on its second game as a separate non-playable characters. In Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis, the 2008 - onwards IXA is promoted playable. Starting from Burst Mode as his default mode instead of Save Mode, while 1986 IXA is playable through Tag Mode only. Biography While the Ixa System is promised to Yuri Aso, Jiro is the first user of the System in 1986, using it to save Yuri from the Earwig Fangire. It is initially meant for Yuri to use as she sees it as a memento of her late mother, but after learning of its flaws and seeing Jiro's resolve, Yuri allows him to keep the Ixa System. When Otoya Kurenai learns of Jiro's plans, he takes the Ixa System to fight Jiro as its second user. After Basshaa's intervention between Jiro and Otoya, Jiro once again acquires the Ixa System, using it to fight the Lion Fangire Rook in revenge for the slaughter of the Wolfen Race. However, Otoya briefly regains the System after the Rook defeats Jiro as Ixa, with he and Jiro arguing who is its rightful user soon after. After Yuri's attempt to use the Ixa Knuckle, and Jiro leaving after revealing his true identity to her, Otoya becomes the official user of the Ixa System. After briefly being used by Rook, Otoya regains the belt and then luse against the Rook in battle, succeeding in wounding the Lion Fangire instead of the intended goal to kill him. Although the system is returned to Otoya afterwards, Yuri steals it once more in her attempt to destroy Maya, the Fangire Queen, out of jealousy. During Yuri's third attempt to destroy Maya, the King of Fangire, Dark Kiva, interfered and forces Yuri to retreat. Otoya uses the system to battle Dark Kiva, but is defeated easily and held captive within Castle Doran. He is rescued by Yuri and uses the system to defeat the Silkmoth Fangire. Otoya would use the Ixa system one final time to battle the Bat Fangire in a beachside battle, but he is again overpowered and the armor is severely damaged, leading in a same time the primary Kamen Rider Kiva arrived back in time, but was confronted by King, leading Kivat II defects to Otoya as Dark Kiva, but costs his life many times. Over time, the Ixa System is retrieved and perfected, with Keisuke Nago eventually becoming the system's main user in 2008 - onwards. In 2008, the main user Keisuke Nago. He is a 22-year-old elite member of the Wonderful Blue Sky Organization and former member of the 3WA (World Wide Wing Association), a loser at that time who left the organization due to his animosity towards its top agent Takato Shiramine who never respected him. He is the primary user of the Ixa System in the year 2008, working as a bounty hunter by capturing criminals and taking a button from them as a memento. He originally had an intense hatred towards Kiva due to what he heard of the previous one, intending to kill him until he learns of Kiva's true identity and sees him as an ally to mankind. He also has a belief in "humanity's full potential", which gives him the impression of a superiority complex to some people with the ideal that he's always right. He has a prejudice for certain people like Wataru, as he believes they are everything his ideology of "humanity's full potential" is against. Because of this ideology, he has a distaste for music, as he feels it is a waste of that potential. It was due to his intolerance for sinners that Nago played a part in the suicide of his father years ago, exposing him to the media for taking a bribe. However, though he has a sense of righteousness, Nago's perspective on it is warped in his desire to purge the world of evil, refusing to accept the world in grey and going berserk whenever he loses a fight or is denied his quarry. Over time, most of these personality traits would eventually wane, although his sense of justice has not changed. When Nago transforms to Ixa, he first says, "Fangire... Return that life to God!". Besides Nago, there are some users in 2008 like Ryo Itoya, the Spider Fangire, steals the Ixa Knucle from Nago and uses it in an attempt to impress Megumi, only to be tricked by Megumi and the system is returned to Nago soon after. Megumi borrows the System once to kill the Rook to finally finish what her mother started years ago. Due to Nago's incapacitation, Kengo Eritate is appointed a new primary user for Ixa, although his ability to use the system is quickly cast into doubt after his failure to destroy Kiva. After being defeated by Bishop, Nago relieves Kengo of the Ixa System, becoming its primary user once more until onwards. Details This is for IXA from the current timeline and version. Unlike in Climax Heroes games, IXA did not start from Safe Mode, and instead, it's Burst Mode as his default form. Although, that IXA's Burst Mode has a weakness when staying in this mode until 100% limiter, he will go overheated and hurting himself, unable to use the form again until it cools down to 0%. In order to have his Burst Mode usable many times, the best suggestions for IXA to revert back to Safe Mode on either the limiter is at 50%, or after defeating many minions or bosses appeared before him quickly. Strenghts/Pros and Weaknesses/Cons Strenghts/Pros *All forms are well-round *Burst Mode: **▲ (Ixa Calibur - Gun Mode shots) can hit bosses close ranged/stunned **● (Broken Fang) is Unblockable when full charged **▲+● (Judgement Slashes) is Unblockable on third hit and requires of extra careful on the start up use and juggling hits between this move and Rider Cancel attack **When the overheat limit is at 100% and unable to move to revert back to Safe Mode, IXA has an Armored **When the overheat gauge is recovering while reverting back to Safe Mode, IXA can still transform into this mode on a half of overheat gauge **Can Rider Cancel to special moves *Rising Mode: **▲ (Dual Shot) can keep super state gauge limit remained active **Has an anti-air on ● (Charge to shot then IXA Bakugan)'s Hold followup, and 3rd ■ string *Air ■ and ▲+● (Final Rising Shot) has a great advantage on dodging *Burst (close-range only) and Rising Modes ▲ can hit bosses Weaknesses/Cons *On normal states, it is recommended to revert back to Safe Mode immediately, due to Burst Mode as the starter and has an overheat limiter. With it's recovery is slow **If the Burst Mode is at it's limit on 100%, IXA cannot transform into Burst Mode. Though cannot move, IXA still can Rider Glide while overheating in Burst Mode **Burst Mode's special moves increases half of overheat gauge timer if the move attack performed, mostly ● (Broken Fang) **It does not affect Tag Partner/NPC version of IXA *Safe Mode lost most of Burst Mode's damage properties, speed, jump height, charge speed on ● (Broken Fang), and ▲+● (Judgement Slashes) speed and 2 more auto-followups **Even worst if IXA surrounded by enemies while in this mode, using and ▲+● (Judgement Slashes) is not good and makes him vulnerable against incoming quick attacks from enemies due to slow speed on equipment function before the attack starts than Burst Mode *Rising Mode's ▲+● (Final Rising Shot) followup to Final Rising Kick must be learned carefully on the jumping dodge velocity through holding *There is a bug issue on IXA's BWG stage mission Gallery 2000s ' ss15kvix.jpg|Burst Mode and Kiva Kiva Form vs. Bat Fangire Reborn Ss18_2_1.jpg|Burst Mode riding Ixalion Ss18_2_2.jpg|Safe Mode (noticed the belt's Fueslots) Ss18_2_3.jpg Ss18_2_4.jpg|Rising Mode ' 1986 ' kiva_ss_3.jpg|Safe Mode and Kiva Kiva Form (noticed the belt's less Fueslots) Sstag05_1.jpg|Safe Mode and Kiva Banshaa Form (noticed the belt's less Fueslots. Actual size ver.) Sstag05_2.jpg ' Vehicle/Transportation IXA' bike is Ixalion. Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Previously Non-Playable in Previous Battride War Games Category:Playable Characters in Battride War Genesis Category:Playable Characters (Kiva)